Kevin did 53 jumping jacks in the evening. Jessica did 31 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Jessica do than Kevin?
Answer: Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $53 - 31$ jumping jacks. $53 - 31 = 22$.